Great Insult
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: What was that great insult Seo Feng received from Jack? Well here it is. Warning- Rape, m/m


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I promise.

Title: Great Insult

Summary: What was that great insult Seo Feng received from Jack? Well here it is. Warning- Rape, m/m

+/+

Seo Feng laughed sadistically as he eyed Jack carefully. He was drinking tea, but Jack was getting pretty drunk drinking run. He had invited him here to talk to him about important business, well that is what Jack thought anyway. He actually had more personal things in mind. "And so, this is clearly an offer that you would be foolish to refuse. I don't give many a chance, only a privileged few."

"Sorry mate, I don't swing that way." Jack said standing up and walking with his usual swagger toward the door.

Seo Feng looked deeply offended and clapped his hands loudly. His servants outside shut the door to his cabin and blocked it so no one could leave unless he gave the orders. Jack's eyes widened when he saw the door was shut and pushed hard on the door trying to force it open. He was too afraid to turn around to face Seo Feng, after all he had made his intentions clear. He forced himself to slowly turn and gave the Chinese man one of his best nervous smiles. Seo Feng was beginning to stand and walk in Jack's direction.

"You have done me a great insult Sparrow, and you will pay for it. If you won't submit willingly I'll force you." Seo Feng was getting dangerously close to Jack.

Jack was pushing himself up against the wall looking for a way out of the situation. "Now Seo Feng can't we talk about this?" The look in the bald man's eyes answered his question. He was in real trouble and he knew it was undeniable. He was stronger than he looked, but not that much, and there was no way he could compete with the man causing his current distress.

Seo Feng grabbed his wrists and pinned them roughly above his head. He leaned in to whisper into Jack's ear while switching both of the smaller man's wrists into his left hand "You made this hard on yourself." With his right hand free he began groping him, and touch all over his body. He began grinding up against him, enjoying the feeling of the shivers coursing through the other's body.

Jack's face looked scared and his heart was racing. His mind was trying to block out what was happening desperately, and so he observed the room. That however only heightened his fears as he noticed the pair of handcuffs clipped to the two bed posts. Seo Feng seemed to notice and whispered "Now it isn't any fun if you don't play rough, now is it."

Seo Feng punched Jack hard in the stomach causing him to double over. Seo Feng caught him and dragged him by his hair over to the bed. He quickly pulled off his captive's shirt leaving his torso exposed. He then chained him to the bed to subdue him, making Jack helpless. He smiled down observing his work. Jack was chained so he was facing him, held firmly underneath him to keep him from kicking. He was sitting on top and was completely in control. It was like his perfect fantasy, and he was starting to get hard just thinking about it.

Jack glared back still catching his breath. He pulled on the cuffs testing them, only to find them to be in great condition. The more he struggled, the more the cuffs bit into his skin. He could feel the blood as it began to drip down his arms, and decided to re-evaluate the situation. The look on bald man's face made him feel sick. It was filled with lust and a desire to feel power, and cause pain. He began berating himself mentally thinking things such as "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow damn it. I always come out of the worst situations unharmed. How did I get meself into this mess?"

"Well I think it's time to get started." Seo Feng said as began running his hands down helpless man's sides. He toyed with the waist band before undoing the buttons. He pulled down Jack's pants and undergarments realizing he had neglected to remove the boots. He took a moment to pull them off admiring the chained body while he did so. When Jack was completely exposed he then undressed himself. Nearly hard and leaking pre-cum already he bent down to do one last thing. He sucked and bit a large spot on Jack's neck, dragging his teeth over the bruising flesh until he was sure it would leave a nasty mark. That would serve as a reminder for the next week at least. Now everything was ready.

Jack was not happy at all with the situation, but he was helpless to do anything about it. He knew that mark would not only be a constant reminder, but it would also cause suspicion amongst everyone who saw it making them wonder about what really happened. Lost in his thoughts about the problems the mark would cause he was completely unprepared for the thick finger that was suddenly rammed inside him. He cried out in surprise and tried to wriggle free of the intruding digit.

"Well, well a virgin I see. That wasn't something I had expected, thought I admit, it is a pleasant surprise." Seo Feng hissed putting great emphasis on the word pleasant. He smiled knowing that this day just got better by the moment. He then inserted another finger while watching Sparrow's face change from anger to pain. He loved the thought that the pain would only be increasing soon and desired to see Sparrow's pain filled face, and hear his cries. He didn't want to stretch him out too much though, after all the tighter the better.

Jack was panting slightly and thinking fast. "I told you I don't swing that way. Um, isn't there supposed to be some kind of stuff you are supposed to use?" He was seriously in pain from only two fingers; he didn't want to think about the actual sex about to come.

Seo Feng laughed cruelly before replying "Yes, but that would decrease the fun for me, and we can't have that now." He was tired of waiting, it was time. Finding out about Sparrow's virginity had him practically ready to take it away full force, and of course who wouldn't. He lined himself up and watched Sparrow's scared face rapidly change to one of sheer pain as he pushed his dry dick into the dry hole. "Bloody hell!" cried Jack arching his back and struggling to get free, to get the pain to stop. While Jack was in hell, Seo Feng was in heaven. The tight heat surrounding his dick as he pushed in further was a wonderful sensation and it felt incredible. He continued to push in until he could go no further, and then thrust barbarically.

Jack was in so much pain he could barely breathe. It was too much and he screamed and cried out. It felt like Seo Feng was trying to rip him in two, and he honestly thought he might succeed if he kept it up. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse he felt an immensely painful tear and knew he was bleeding now, heavily. However, the irony was that the blood provided some lubricant and made it a tad easier. He could at least breathe again. However the tear sent shockwaves of pain through his body practically paralyzing him.

Seo Feng watched Jack's face contort with immense pain filling with a sense of pride, and he sped up his motions, causing Jack more pain. He knew he close, he could feel it building, and then sweet release deep inside Jack, who screamed when the burning sensation filled him.

Seo Feng got up and wiped himself off. He redressed and released Jack from his cuffs. He watched as the smaller man lay there panting with a distant look on his face. He smiled sadistically at him one last time and said "You have ten minutes to get out of here, and I will never forgive you for this great insult." With that he turned and walked out stealing one last glance at the man on his bed.

Jack made his way back to the Black Pearl swaying more than usual and almost falling once. He was in pain and his anger was boiling over. He was raped by a sadist who not only stole his virginity, but believed that being turned down was a bigger insult than rape. His crew sensed his foul mood and they all busied themselves while trying to avoid eye contact. Jack started screaming orders to his crew and insulting them for their impudence. Barbosa, always the wise ass, asked with a cocky grin "How did it go?" Jack turned to glare at him getting the message across. If Barbosa noticed the captain's limp he didn't comment. Jack took the wheel and leaned miserably up against it where he stayed for the next few hours, until Barbosa strolled up with two bandages for his wrists and nagged him excessively about how he should go treat his wounds and rest up a bit since he looked ill.


End file.
